


Clint Barton: Accidental Hipster (podfic)

by dapatty



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(author's) It's not his fault. For real this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton: Accidental Hipster (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clint Barton: Accidental Hipster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086611) by [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Clint-Barton-Accidental-Hipster.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:03
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122787.zip) | **Size:** 3.0 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:03

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2015 for litra because Clint Barton dryer fail is love. ♥


End file.
